Safe & Sound
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: We're only twelve year olds. Are names been in there once. Theres other people with there names in there like 40 times. Theres no way me or my twin will get picked. Right? rated T for murder
1. The Girl Tribute

Safe & Sound

_I don't own Hunger Games. I only own OCS. _

I look at my twin fondly sitting in front of me.

I slowly braid her sandy blonde hair back as she bounced impatiently on the bed.

I reached for a satin ribbon, tying it in place.

"Done." I said.

She looked like she was fixing to say something when mother shouted, "Bed time!"

My twin gave me a pouty look, wanting to play some more.

I pulled her closer to me, stroking her soft hair.

Realizing what I was fixing to do, she struggled to get away.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight." I sang slowly, watching my sisters eyes droop.

"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..." I don't sing the next verses, for my sister is fast asleep in my arms.

I slowly drift off, the reaping tomorrow completely slipping from my mind.

The peacemakers pushed us all together, like herds of cattle.

I grip my twin sister's hand tightly, trying not to lose her to the crowd.

I glance over, seeing her expression of absolute terror.

Her pale skin matched mine like two puzzle pieces.

Copper and green eyes swirled together intently.

Her sandy blond hair was braided back hastily.

I'm probably in the same state.

The twelve year olds in front of us came to abrupt halt.

A familiar face climbed the steps onto the stage.

Her eye shadow was amethyst purple and her lipstick a flowery pink.

A poof dress with mixes of gold and green and purple and pink flowers clung to her frame.

Placed in her hair was a similar gold and green flower.

She towered over most people on the stage in her ridiculously tall golden high heels.

She looked at all of us, a smile gracing her lips.

I realized that I never paid attention to the President's speech.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" She announced happily, "Now let's begin with the girls!"

Her hand circled the bowl, pausing for dramatic effect before pulling one out.

She announced the name for the rest of District 12 to hear, "Jaimie Shina!"

It took me several moments to process the name.

By the time I did, the peacekeepers ripped my sister away.

Review!

Sorry for a short chapter

-Soul Spirit-


	2. The Boy Tribute

The Boy Tribute

The minute the peacekeepers took my sister away, her fragile composer broke.

She started screaming for mother and father and me, kicking and punching the peacekeeper, pulling like she was going to rip their white uniforms off.

Effie Trinket maintained her smile, but obviously wanted to get away from her piercing screams.

She hurriedly pushed her hand into the boys bowl and withdrew the tributes name.

"Daimein Inder!" Her voice shouted, losing her previous cheerful atmosphere.

The peacekeepers didn't have nearly any trouble with the boy.

My heart dropped when I saw them pulling him from the seventeen year old section.

He was tall, with a strong set of shoulders. He stood proudly against the eyes of the crowd. He was so calm and collected, when they lead him to the stage, he simply brushed his golden blond hair out of his ocean blue eyes and spoke clearly into the microphone, almost jokingly, "How the odds are _ever _in my favor to be picked!"

His friends, I guess, roared with laughter at his imitation of Effie Trinket.

Her face turned a deep shade of red when she sat down.

A man next to her, obviously drunk, also broke out in laughter.

I couldn't really see him over the crowd, but I believe it was the mentor.

Haywitch or something like that.

The peacekeepers wouldn't allow my sister to speak, fearing that she'll burst everyone's ear drums with her wails.

The president was wrapping everything up in his speech, but I didn't hear it.

I didn't hear the anthem play either.

All I heard were my sister's screams, and people's sighs of relief for being safe yet another year.

Everyone was allowed to disband, but I stood frozen in place.

My other half had been ripped away from me.

I just stood dumbfounded.

My mother eventually found me, and practically dragging me home.

Even the familiarity of the small wooden house did not help my spirits.

Instead I burst into tears.

My mother tried her best not to cry, but she got so close to it.

She held me in her lap, cooing words that I couldn't comprehend.

She even tried to sing that lullaby my sister always fell asleep to.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go…"

I couldn't go to sleep.

Because my sister wasn't there beside me.

"Don't worry my little Jackie, my precious Jacqueline. We will see Jaimie tomorrow. Please don't cry Jacqueline, please sleep." She pleaded.

However, her words weren't what made me drift off into unconsciousness.

I was too tired from crying to stay awake.

That very night, I had a nightmare.

I watched my sister on the small TV screen.

I screamed at her like I was there, telling her he was behind her.

But Daimein Inder, the boy from the district 12 reaping, severed her head from her body with his bloody axe.

A sickening crack flooded the arena.

My sister's head fell to the ground, blood gushing everywhere.

Daimein stood there, panting, before walking forward.

He placed his foot on her head and put his entire weight on it.

Her face shattered, until all there was left was blood, bones, and her brain spread out thickly on the grass.

I awoke, screaming.

Review!

-Soul Spirit-


	3. The Switch

The Switch

The Peacekeepers will only allow me five minutes with my twin. Mother had convinced them to have us do two different sessions so we could drawl out the maximum amount of time we had before they shipped Jaime off to die in an arena.

Mother wanted to go first, since it was her baby after all. Once I heard the bell ring, I could go in. It didn't take long for me to hear it. Mother came out of the cold room crying hysterically. She grabs onto the nearest white uniform and begged the man to let her precious baby go.

Not wanting to watch anymore, I entered the room that contained my twin. The door shut behind me. Jaime rushes to hug me tightly, no longer crying since the fact finally dawned on her.

However, I had other plans.

I lead her to the bed and sit down beside her.

"Jackie-"She wants to start saying her goodbyes before I have to leave, but I won't have it.

I hug her and she relaxed almost instantly.

"Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire. This war outside our door keeps waging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone. Gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down you'll be alright, no one can hurt you know. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." I sing softly as she fell asleep in my arms.

I held onto her until the bell rang and Mother came in more composed.

"Jackie fell asleep." I whisper, holding out Jaime for Mother to take.

"I love you so much Jaime. Goodbye." She says, taking Jaime and leaving the room.

Even Mother couldn't tell us apart, so why should the peacekeepers be any different? Jaime didn't have to worry now. She wouldn't be the one fighting. I will.

-Soul Spirit-


End file.
